A Playdate Gone Bad!
by AnimeLivesForever
Summary: Me, Mint, And My Friends were having a harmless playdate on Renee's Birthday. Not anymore! We get attacked by Coyotes, Then we have to live in the wild! Can we survive and keep all of our friends? Or a few, Even all of us, Die trying to get back?
1. The Innocent Playing Turned Around!

Ok, I'm basing this FanFic on what happened to me and my friends. We thought that we heard sounds coming from Coyotes', But it was just hunting dogs. But I am twisting this FanFic! And I'm not using real names, Just nicknames.

A Playdate Gone Bad!

Chapter 1: The Innocent Playing Turned Around!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and my friends were all invited to Renee's house. It was her birthday, And I got her a card that would make 'em laugh their head off! So we had food, Presents, Yada, Yada, Yada. Then we went to play outside. We were going to play Eternal Sonata, And we did. We played Eternal Sonata Pirates, Renee was Dolce, I was Kat, Belle was Rai (Or Rei.), And Lizzie was Vidia (There were more people, Like Gracie and Renee's evil little sister.). And after awhile we really got into character, But then we heard some howling. "What was that?" I ask, Afraid of the answer.

I was really close to Renee, She was like my best friend EVER! Well, I have alot of best friends. Anyway, She crouched down a little, Seeming like she wanted to hear more. "Huh!!! Maybe its Coyotes."

"Coyotes?!" We were a little away from the others, They were a little down the street, But we could see them.

"We have to tell everybody!" She was a little panicked, But shes usually never scared.

"Lets go!" I was on a scooter (I think.) And Renee was on her feet. We almost blasted out of the little area and went going down the street like rockets!

Me and Renee got to them. They weren't very far. Renee was talling them about the Coyotes while they ran, I rolled with them. Devil (Renee's little sister.) was the slowest. Well, Thats to be expected when she was the smallest.

Anyway, We walked (And rolled!) to the garage, Fearing. Renee told everybody it was fine, And we didn't need to go inside since they hate light. Me and her went outside the garage (The thing was open.) and looked around a little bit.

"Oh! They're just hunting dogs!" Renee then ran back inside the garage, With everybody scared half-to-death, With me running behind. "Guys! Its just hunting dogs!" I added with a **'Yeah!'**.

I had some things against Gracie. Like when Renee was hiding with D, She didn't help us look for her! Even Devil helped Belle and Me try to look for her! I ended up not liking Renee after that, But we made-up, As always. Anyway Again, Gracie disagreed.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked, Still scared.

"Yeah I'm sure! Coyotes don't howl!" Renee reassured. (This is where the FanFic goes, Er, Different. Way different than what happened.) "You have to promise not to tell."

I agreed, And so did everyone else. Of course Gracie didn't. Everyone convinced her to promise, But she wanted to tell her parents, Thats it though.

"Look, I'll go in there and prove that its not Coyotes'." Renee said, Not panicked anymore.

"Don't go in there. You might get hurt." Lizzie said calmly and worriedly. We all protested a little bit before Renee finally just said.

"I'm just gonna prove it. Its not like I'm gonna die or anything." Everyone reluctantly nodded. Then Renee started walking towards the forest. Everyone watched sadly, Including me.

"Good luck." I said, Everybody watching Renee go into the forest.

A few minutes later, We waited in the garage where light is. We were all kicking our feet, Occasionally shuffling them, Waiting for Renee to come back. We ended up falling asleep.

**About 15 Minutes Later... **Renee comes running out of the forest, Her clothes ripped, Blood coming from her nose and arm.

"Guys! RUN!!!!" Renee yelled, Running off passed the direction of us.

"What?" We all said in unision, Waking up. We saw Renee and watched in horror. Then the words sunk into our mind.

As soon as we jumped off of the stuff we looked at what was in front of us.

Coyotes.

They were showing there teeth, Ready to attack. Until Renee came back with a steel pipe. "DIE!!!!!" They all turned around when Renee start beating them with the pipe (Not to hard, Just where it would stun them.). "Guys run now!!!"

We nodded and started running behind the house, Into the woods there. By the time we were about half way to the forest, Renee was running with us. The Coyotes were dazed for just a little while, Then snapped out of it. They started chasing us, But when they entered the forest, We were gone! Or were we? We were actually hiding in the trees'. They didn't spot us, And I was relieved of that (Devil went inside after the Coyote attack by the way.). They weren't gonna give up though. They settled in a place near there, Unfortunately. It was far away, But they could still see us coming. We were terrified, But Renee wasn't about to give up.

"What do we do, Renee?" I asked, Terrified to death.

"I don't know.... But we'll find something." She answered, Unsure but not willing to give up.

We were stuck in the trees'. For now.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I think it was good! Besides for Renee getting beat up. In this, I am named Mint. Review please! Tell me what you think, Good or bad!


	2. A Surprise Encounter, Shocking!

Chapter 2!!!! Ok, So the last one was short, But I promise this one will be longer!

A Playdate Gone Bad!

Chapter 2:

The Surprise Encounter, Shocking!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in the trees' for a while until all of our stomaches growled.

"I'm hungry!" Belle whined, Holding her stomach.

"Yeah. We need to find something to eat soon." Lizzie said worriedly.

I had a sickened face. "If I don't eat soon, I'll explode."

"We don't have anything to eat for a while." Renee said. "Lets find some."

"And jump from tree to tree like monkeys!" Belle said, Cheering up a bit.

My face turned all evil looking at Belle. "This is no time for games, Belle!!!!!!!"

Belle stopped. "I was just cheering everybody up." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "But Renee is right, We have to find something soon and fast!" Lizzie said, Worriedly like before.

I scrambled my hair, Attempting to get rid of some stress. "Fighting is getting us no where!!!!!!"

Everyone nodded, Agreeing. "So what do we do?" Lizzie asks after a good five minutes.

I got a lightbulb on top of my head. "I got it! We beat 'em senseless with metal pipes!" Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"I only used that for self defense." Renee stated.

"Yeah but it was so cool, You were like 'DIE!!' Beatin' 'em with those p-"

"Ok we get it! Gosh." Belle said, Annoyed about the fighting and my little..... Outburst.

"No seriously, What do we do?" Everyone was getting annoyed. "Well?" It was Lizzie... Of course.

"Wait." I looked around a bit and everyone looked at me. "Wheres Belle?"

"Ah!" Everyone gasped then looked around like me.

"YEEEEEEE HAAAAAAA!!!!" Out of the bushes below us, Belle comes out... On a Coyote!

"Ride 'em cowgirl!" I yelled down there.

"BELLE GET OFF OF THERE!" Lizzie whined.

"Belle!" That was Renee.

The Coyote was acting like a bull, Trying to throw Belle off. It actually kicked so hard that it threw Belle _up the tree_.

Looking up, Belle was tangled in a branch. Her legs on one branch and arms on the other, Back facing downwards. "Uh, Can someone help me up here?"

The Coyote spotted us then ran off, Most likely to get the rest of 'em. Now were never getting outta here! Belle untangled herself and sat on one of the branches by me. "Awesome dude!" I high-fived Belle, And Lizzie glared daggers at me, Which I was used to.

"So now what? Belle just got us spotted! Were never getting out of here!" Lizzie complained. She looked around, There was movement in the bushes. "No! There coming back!"

But it wasn't. It was.....

Willow The Dog.

Fighting off three Coyotes. Two was on her and the other was pouncing at her. She whimpered a little bit, Then threw them all off. "Willow!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Renee owned Willow, And I don't think she would want Willow covered in blood on the ground.

"FIGHT 'EM WILLOW!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!!!!" I started cheering her on. Heck, I didn't want Willow to die! Sure, She may jump on me and everyone but shes a good dog!

Willow fought them all off and they went whimpering back to their Camp. Willow slowly limped up to the tree we were in and collapsed. "W-Willow!" Renne jumped out of the tree and over to her beloved dog. Willow opened her eyes to see Renee. "Its gonna be fine, Willow." She reassured. I jumped out of the tree slowly and went up to Willow as well.

"That was a great battle, Willow." Willow licked Renee, To let her know shes ok.

I went back up the tree, Renee stayed there. We could hear sounds again, It was coming from the direction the Coyotes left! They jumped out of the bushes, Most likely smelling the blood on Renee and Willow. Renee was split, She didn't know if she should jump back in the tree or stay with Willow.

"Get back in here!" I yelled.

"Its not safe down there!" Belle.

"Hurry!" Lizzie, Of course.

Renee looked at Willow, As if asking permission to go up in the tree. Willow nodded then stood back up, While Renee was going up the tree. Willow started running towards a random direction, The Coyotes following her. Renee and all of us knew what she did, She led them off somewhere else so we could escape. "Willow...." Renee started crying, Her face turned red with sorrow and anger. Yet, She still didn't want us to call the Police or Animal Control.

We could say nothing to comfort Renee, As there was no words that could come out nor be spoken. Renee put her face in her hands, Crying. All of us, Except Renee, Looked down at the spots where Willow was lying. We felt tears run down our cheeks as well, But not as much as Renee's. After a good while of ten minutes, We sucked up our tears and went down the tree. "Where next? We've gotten lost..." Lizzie says, Her voice seeming a little shaky.

"I think we have to follow- Wholey moley!" I yelled.

"What?" Belle asked, Surprised like everyone else.

"Its dark out! I can even see a full moon!" I pointed to the moon, Everyone gasped.

"I guess were sleeping in trees' tonight. But not this one, _They_ would come back." Renee stated, Sighing.

"Then lets move!" I said in a kinda of sing-song/fun voice. We all started walking in a random direction, Not the direction Willow went though. After a while, About an hour or two, We stopped and climbed a tree. "Is this good?"

"I think so." Renee moved the branch a little bit, To make sure it was steady.

"Then lets sleep, I'm tired." Belle yawned.

"Yeah..." Lizzie was already starting to drift off to sleep. And while all of this was happening, We totally forgot about our hunger. Well except...

"But I'm hungry!" I whined.

Everyone **UGH**ed at my outburst.

"I. Am. Hungry."

"No one cares right now. Eat in the morning." Lizzie moaned.

I **HMPH**ed with a: "Fine." I looked at the stars for a while, Praying that we find our way back home. I'll bet everyone there was worried; Renee's Mom and Dad, D, Devil.

"Anyone awake?" I ask, Up in the highest branch.

There was no answer, Just as I thought. I sighed, Then finally closed my eyes to let sleep take hold of me.

This was more than just a fight.

It was war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I think I'm getting better in my writing a little bit. Well, I mean explaining the place and stuff. Anyway, I think I had more fun typing this than reading it!


End file.
